poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Capturing Three Musketeers
(In Minnie's room, while Daisy brushes her hair) Minnie: AH...MICKEY AND MINNIE MOUSE. OOH! LOOK, DAISY.  MICKEY AND I HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME.  AH...   Daisy: WELL, IT MUST BE DESTINY. GOOD THING DESTINY DOESN'T CONTROL MY LOVE LIFE. Minnie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?   Daisy: WELL, LOOK AT ME. IF IT DID,  I'D GET STUCK WITH MISTER...DONALD   LAUGHING   (Meanwhile, in the hall) Goofy: 2, 3...UH...4. HYUH. 2, 3...UH...4. HYUH. Sneech: Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4. CREAKS   Sneech: What is that? Goofy: UH! BAD GUYS. Clarabelle: (pretend, using her hands to make them look like Mickey Mouse in Mickey's voice) ATTENTION, MUSKETEER GOOFY. Goofy: MICKEY, IS THAT YOU?   Clarabelle: (pretend in Mickey's voice) HA HA HA. YES, MUSKETEER GOOFY. I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE. Goofy: YOU SURE ARE TALKING FUNNY. Sneech: That's not Mickey, isn't it? Clarabelle: (pretend in Mickey's voice) I WAS EATING ESCARGOT AND PEANUT BUTTER. HA HA HA. Goofy: HEY, SAVE SOME FOR ME!  CLATTERS   Sneech: Goofy, wait up! (Goofy and Sneech follow Mickey's head's shadow) Clarabelle: (pretend in Mickey's voice) HA HA HA. OVER HERE. SCREECH   Clarabelle: (pretend in Mickey's voice) FOLLOW ME, GOOFY. (Sneech and Goofy keep following the shadow) Clarabelle: MOO! HA HA HA!   Goofy: MICKEY!   Clarabelle: (pretend in Mickey's voice) YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. Goofy: MICKEY!  DOGGONE! WHERE'D HE GO?   Sneech: I think he is not here. Goofy: MICKEY! MICKEY!   Sneech: UH, GOOFY. THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO CAPTURE US. Goofy: UH-OH!  Donald: QUACK, 2, 3, 4. QUACK, 2, 3-- Big G.: Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4.  Donald: QUACK!  (Donald clatters his sword to stop the bad guy, but he realizes that he cut the bush to make the statue of the duck) HA HA HA! HELLO, HANDSOME. Phineas: Donald, will you quit fooling around? We have to guard around the palace inside. Big G.: Yeah, besides, Mickey told Sue to guard Minnie's room. FOOTSTEPS   (The Beagle Boys appear in the Pete masks) Big G.: WHAT THE--   All: BOOGA BOOGA!  BOOGA BOOGA!   Beagle Boy #3: BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA! OH. Ferb: AW, BEAT IT, YOU GUYS. Beagle Boy #2: I TOLD YOU TWITS THESE PETE MASKS WOULDN'T WORK. LET'S GO TO PLAN "B." (Beagle Boys took off the masks)  Donald: HEY, YOU'RE THE BAD GUYS!  (draws his sword) Phineas: (pointing at them with his sword) DON'T MOVE!   (The Beagle Boys draw more weapons) Donald: AAH! (Donald put his hat on the bushed statue and pushes it) (runs)  WAH!  AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!  AAH!  AAH!  (jumps under the barrow) FOOTSTEPS   LAUGHING   Donald: UH-OH. AH! AH!  OW! OW!  OOH!  CRASH   (The lid opens and the Beagle Boys appear) Donald: AAH!  AAH!  STRUGGLING  WHAT'S GOING ON?  (Donald looks at Big G., Ferb and Phineas locked in the cage which explains that the Beagle Boys have captured them) UH-OH. (Donald turns)  AAH!  (Staring at Mickey, Goofy and his grave stone) Pete: HA HA HA HA!   Donald: CAPTAIN PETE!   Pete: I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD. (Pete pulls the puller) Big G.: Look out, Donald! Phineas: You got to run! Warn the others! Donald: AAH!  POP   Pete: COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BIRD BEAK!   CHOP   SOBBING   BARKING   Mickey: PLUTO. PLUTO, SLOW DOWN, BOY. WHAT IS IT? (Pluto pulls Mickey) WHOA! Doraemon: (running) What is it, boy? Noby: Is the princess captured?  BARKING   Mickey: HEY, WHERE'S GOOFY?   WHINES   Mickey: DONALD!  (Looking at the bushed statue) SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ON HERE. Doraemon: Maybe someone broke into the palace. Voice: PSST! PSST!   Mickey: WHO'S THERE?  YOU BETTER COME OUT OF THERE,  OR WE'RE COMING IN AFTER YOU!   SQUEAK   (Donald peaks, trembling)   Mickey: DONALD!  WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? COME DOWN FROM THERE!  WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?   Donald: WE GOT TO GET GOOFY, PHINEAS, FERB, BIG G. AND SNEECH AND GET OUT OF HERE!   Noby: Big G.? Sneech?   Doraemon: Phineas? Ferb?   Mickey: GOOFY? WHERE ARE THEY?  THERY'RE NOT AT THEIR POSTS EITHER.   Donald: OH, NO! HE'S ALREADY GOT GOOFY, PHINEAS, FERB, BIG. G AND SNEECH!   Mickey: WAIT! WHO'S GOT GOOFY? DONALD...STOP!  DONALD, ARE YOU NUTS? WHAT'S GOING ON?   Donald: PETE IS GONNA KIDNAP PRINCESS MINNIE  SO HE CAN BECOME KING  BECAUSE HE'S REALLY A BAD GUY,  AND HE HAS A SECRET LAIR,  AND IT'S REALLY DARK AND SCARY!  SO THE POINT IS,  HE'S GONNA KILL US IF WE GET IN HIS WAY!  SO WE SHOULD RUN NOW AS FAR AWAY AS WE CAN!   (Pluto and Mickey turn to look at each other)   (Noby and Doraemon turn to look at each other too)   Mickey: DONALD, WE CAN'T UNDERSTAND  A WORD YOU SAY. Donald: NO! (grabbing Mickey and holds him while he runs)   Mickey: PUT ME DOWN! WHOA!  WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR POSTS LIKE THIS!  WHAT WOULD CAPTAIN PETE SAY?   Donald: CAPTAIN PETE IS THE BAD GUY!  Mickey: CAPTAIN PETE IS THE BAD GUY?    (Mickey grabs the statue to stop)   Donald: HUH? WHAT?   SCREECH   Doraemon: (runs and stops) PETE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP THE PRINCESS?   Donald: EXACTLY!   Noby: BUT HE... HE MADE US MUSKETEERS. Donald: IT WAS ALL A LIE. Mickey: A LIE? WELL, LIE OR NO LIE,  MUSKETEERS DON'T RUN FROM DANGER,  AND AS LONG AS WE WEAR THESE UNIFORMS,  NEITHER DO WE.   Donald: YOU SAID IT! (Takes off his uniform into the his original  Donald Duck clothes) IT'S EVERY DUCK FOR HIMSELF. Mickey: DONALD, WAIT!  TOGETHER, WE CAN STOP CAPTAIN PETE. REMEMBER HOW WE RESCUED THE PRINCESS?   Donald: UH...UM...I WAS HIDING. Mickey: HIDING? WELL... TONIGHT, YOU CAME BACK TO WARN US,  AND THAT TOOK COURAGE, DONALD. COME ON. WE'LL BE RIGHT BESIDE YOU,  BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS. Donald: I JUST CAN'T. I'M SORRY. Mickey: DONALD!   Doraemon: Donald, you're not a coward! (Donald disappears into the fog) Mickey: DONALD. WHINING   Mickey: (Pluto offers him his hat) THANKS, BOY. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts